Once upon a galaxy far, far away
by Kedi
Summary: She would be interviewed by a council of Jedi, the adults had told her. The council would determine if she was a worthy candidate, and if she was she would be given to a Jedi master who would train her in the ways of the Force. Ruby kinda liked the thought of becoming a Jedi, but she didn't like being away from home. (Star Wars AU)
1. I

**Author's note:** Star Wars AU, woooop! :D Lotsa digital huggles for ladyalatariel on tumblr, my resident go-to-gal when it comes to anything Star Wars, who was willing to read and nitpick. Thank you, darling! :D

**Characters:** Ruby Lucas, Archie Hopper, brief cameo by Marco and August, mentions of Granny

**Pairing:** Red Cricket friendship (with the possibility of something more down the line…)

. o O o .

Ruby Lucas had more than once heard the other colonists refer to her as a "wild child"; usually it was said derisively after a fight with the other children (where she always came out on top). Her Granny no doubt did her best, they whispered among themselves, but who could possibly hope to control such a child? She'd end up on the dark side unless someone could find a way to keep her in check, of that they all seemed certain.

That's why Ruby was there now, in the grand capital of the Galactic Republic far, far away from home, sullen and frightened and homesick; waiting in a large room with half a dozen or so other children, all younger than her. She would be interviewed by a council of Jedi, the adults had told her. The council would determine if she was a worthy candidate, and if she was she would be given to a Jedi master who would train her in the ways of the Force. Ruby kinda liked the thought of becoming a Jedi, but she didn't like being away from home.

The council was a sombre bunch, Ruby thought when she finally was admitted; serious and a little scary-looking. She did her best to answer their questions honestly and politely like Granny had told her to, but she didn't know how it went, didn't know how they judged a kid worthy or not. She had a feeling it had gone terribly when she was silently led back to the large room to wait. The other kids were gone by then and Ruby sat alone.

After what felt like forever the door at the far end of the room finally opened and a red-haired man in dark green robes stepped out of the council chamber. He had been in the room during her interview but she didn't think he was part of the council because he had not been seated with the others, instead standing in the shadows by the far wall, observing silently. She had seen him earlier that day, too, when she and the other children had been herded into the Jedi temple; he had met her hesitant, nervous gaze and smiled warmly, the first person who had done so since she left home, and it had made some of the ice of uncertainty and fear melt from around Ruby's heart.

When he reached her now he crouched down so they were at eye-level instead of looming over her like the other grown-ups had done.

"Hi," he said, smiling that same reassuring smile. "My name is Archie."

"I'm Ruby," she said, and instantly felt silly. Of course he already knew that!

But he just nodded and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you properly, Ruby."

She took his hand and shook it solemnly, feeling a little more at ease.

"Nice to meet you too, Master Archie."

He chuckled. "Just Archie is fine, Ruby." He sobered a little, but his eyes were still warm. "I need to talk to you about something, Ruby, and I need you to answer me honestly, okay?"

Swallowing her sudden reappearing nervousness Ruby nodded.

"Some of the council members are a little worried about a darkness they sense in you," he said, and the straightforward way he said it took her by surprise. All the adults she had encountered since she had been taken from home had been evasive, vague, using a lot of words she didn't understand and even what she _did_ understand was said in such a way that made her constantly having to re-think things to be sure she had not misunderstood after all. Archie was frank, matter-of-fact, he said things like they were, just like her grandmother did. Only he sounded nicer when he said it.

"More than a little worried, actually," he continued. "Worried enough that they want to send you home. And that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Ruby. Because I know that the darkness they sense could very well be... shades of grey, as it were." He paused to give her time to process his words. "I wanted to hear your thoughts about all of this. I believe you should have a say in your future. How do you feel about this whole situation? Do you want to become a Jedi?"

For a long moment Ruby didn't speak. She sensed that her answer would be important, maybe the single most important answer of her life; it would either send her home or send her to the Jedi academy, and she wanted to make sure the answer was the right one. Whatever that was. It was tempting to try to tell him what he wanted to hear - but she didn't know what that might be. She didn't know what the "right" answer was.

Archie waited patiently, kindly, not rushing her, giving her time to gather her thoughts.

No, never mind the "right" answer, Ruby decided, she'd just have to give him _her_ answer… Whatever that was. No one had thought to ask her what she wanted until now, they had just... told her. Did she want to become a Jedi? Yes. No. She didn't know. She wanted to go home. But she also wanted to see the galaxy instead of living the rest of her life on the backwater planet she had been born on. Just thinking about staying at home, stuck, never to leave, never to amount to anything, never _live_... the thought filled her with impotent dread and dull anger.

But if she left she would miss her grandmother terribly. Granny was all she had and Ruby was all Granny had, and if Ruby left Granny would be all alone... and she wasn't getting any younger. Ruby couldn't just be selfish, she had Granny to think of, too.

"My grandmother…" She trailed off without finishing the sentence but Archie nodded as if he understood her perfectly.

"But if you knew your grandmother would be safe, well taken care of, and close enough to the academy for you to visit her every now and then, how would you feel about the situation then?"

"But that's not possible."

"Just for a second, pretend it _was_ possible," he insisted gently. "Would you want to become a Jedi then?"

Ruby was good at pretending. Good at daydreaming. Too good, many back home thought. _'Be realistic, girl!'_ they had taken great pleasure in telling her. _'Don't even think about it, you'll never amount to anything! There's no escaping this dump, you'll only torment yourself if you hope for change!'_ But Archie was looking at her with an open, kind expression and Ruby knew he would never tell her such hateful things.

So she closed her eyes and imagined, just like he asked her to; she imagined feeling safe in the knowledge that she didn't have to worry about Granny, and she imagined training to be a Jedi, imagined travelling the galaxy, meeting strange and wonderful creatures in strange and wonderful places. She imagined herself with a purpose, she imagined herself protecting people, she imagined herself happy.

When she opened her eyes Archie was smiling warmly at her and she wondered if he had felt the soaring of her heart because he nodded as if she had actually said something which had made perfect sense - instead of saying nothing at all, which was actually the case. He rose from his crouch with an air of satisfied determination.

"I'll do what I can, Ruby, I promise."

And even though she didn't quite know exactly what he was promising she knew with bone deep certainty that he would keep his word.

"In the meantime you should get a tour of the city, I think."

She tried to hide her excitement at the prospect of exploring the incredible city but judging by the amused look on his face she was failing spectacularly. He motioned her to follow him and they started making their way back down to the reassignment quarter. He kept his pace slow and she didn't have any trouble keeping up with him despite his longer stride.

"I have arranged for an old friend of mine to serve as your guide," he explained as they descended from the tower. "And he has a little boy, you know, about your age, so you don't have to worry about being stuck alone with a boring grown-up all day!"

She giggled at that and his smile softened.

"I predict a great future ahead for you, Ruby Lucas. You will do great things."

The way he said it made it sound true. Ruby puffed herself up. She would prove him right!

They reached the public entrance and an older gentleman with a broad smile lifted a hand in greeting, a little boy cautiously peering out from behind his back.

"Ah, Marco, August! Good to see you!" Archie put his hand on Ruby's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "This is the girl I told you about. Ruby Lucas, this is Marco Collodi and his son August."

Mr. Collodi nodded in greeting and the boy blushed as Ruby gave a hesitant wave. Archie crouched down beside her again, voice pitched low so only she could hear.

"You ready to see the city, Ruby? August is a little shy at first, as you can see, but I have no doubt you'll charm him before long and you two will be fast friends."

"But… aren't you coming with us?" She reached out without thinking and grasped his hand, feeling suddenly a little frightened. He was the only one she knew here, he couldn't leave her!

He smiled but shook his head. "Not this time, I'm afraid. You go ahead, enjoy your day. Marco will keep you both safe and entertained until it's time for you to get back to the dormitories."

"The transport leaves tomorrow morning..."

She wanted him to say that oh, in that case he'd come along after all! Would be a shame to waste the opportunity since she was leaving the next day! If the Jedi council decided not to accept her - a distinct possibility - she'd be sent home and she'd probably never come back to Coruscant ever again. She'd be stuck at home then, and people like Archie never visited stupid boring planets like hers…

But he just gave her hand a squeeze before rising again and gently pushed her toward Mr. Collodi and his son.

"Have faith, Ruby," he said. "Do your best to keep despair from your heart. Everything will be fine, one way or another, I promise."

She turned and looked back at him and he nodded, urging her on.

"May the Force be with you, Master Archie," she said, giving him the best - and only - blessing she knew.

"And with you, Ruby Lucas."

With a final encouraging smile to her and a wave to the other two he went back the way they had come and all too soon his green-clad form was lost in the crowd of visitors. Ruby had a distinct feeling that he was going to fight for her future. How, she didn't know, but her heart felt lighter as she walked over to the old gentleman and his son and they left together to see the city.

. o O o .


	2. II

. o O o .

When Ruby Lucas heard about the attempt on Senator Hopper's life she immediately went to the Senate Office Building in Galactic City and volunteered her services as his body guard - only to be surprised by the message that the Senator himself had already requested her.

She was at the same time humbled and pleased and terrified and surprised that he remembered her, having always assumed he wouldn't. It had been nearly twenty years, after all, since their single meeting, but not only had he apparently remembered her, he had even asked for her by name!

He was exactly like Ruby remembered him; hair a little thinner, admittedly, and a few more crow's feet around the eyes, but his kind smile and soft voice were the same. By now a well-known and much respected senator, Archibald Hopper still seemed to her larger than life; a warm, benevolent presence of goodness and wisdom. Not only had he saved her future all those years ago by convincing the Jedi council to train her, but he had also arranged for her grandmother to be brought to Coruscant to work for his friend, Marco Collodi.

They had met but once but his kindness had earned him a treasured spot in Ruby's heart, and there he still remained.

She had recognised him instantly, almost before she saw him, but it seemed she was the only one who did: clad informally without the austere and elaborate robes befitting a senator of the Galactic Republic and the chief advisor of Queen Snow herself, he was apparently so inconspicuous-looking when out of his usual milieu and wardrobe that no one paid him enough attention to actually recognise him. She had feared that his characteristic red hair would be a dead giveaway, the colour rare even among their kind and shining even brighter red than usual in the glare of the setting sun, but not a single one of the numerous citizens they had passed so far on their way towards the landing bays had even looked twice at him! True, the Senate was vast and even the inhabitants of the Galactic City who saw the politicians every day could hardly be expected to recognise every senator on sight... but surely _someone_ would recognise him? He had been nominated for the Supreme Chancellory, for crying out loud!

He stepped aside with a polite nod as an old woman came barrelling down the way, and Ruby was amazed to see no sign at all on the woman's face that she cared a whit that she had been so rude to one of the Galactic Republic's most famous congress members.

"They don't expect to see me," he said, looking amused by her puzzled frown. "And thus they don't." He chuckled and amended; "It also helps a little that I don't wish to be paid attention to. Jedi are not the only ones who can use the Force, you know."

A nagging little puzzle piece finally fell into place. _That's_ what she had sensed ever since they met that morning! That faint little tingle somewhere in the periphery of her mind which had confused her so!

No doubt seeing the realisation dawn on her face he motioned her over towards the balcony, away from the worst of the teeming crowd so they could talk more in private. In this part of the city everyone was too busy to stop and take in the view, so they could speak freely. He leaned on the railing with a melancholy smile as he looked out over the great city vista.

"I've been told the Force is strong with me," he told her. "But no matter how strong the Force is in a person it's next to useless without the discipline to wield it. What little control I have is rudimentary at best because by the time I was found by the Jedi I was too old to be trained." He glanced over at her, a spark of amusement in his eye. "Probably just as well. I would've made a poor Jedi!"

"I was 'too old', too," she protested, feeling irrationally angry on his behalf. "The Jedi Council is too rigid! It's a terrible waste, you should've been trained!"

He shook his head, looking like he was both amused and touched by her vehement defence. "You were barely nine years old when you were found, Ruby. I was nearly twenty-three."

She gaped at him despite herself. "Twenty-three! But -"

"My parents were always on the move," he interrupted her gently. "I grew up on a tiny little ship which sometimes seemed to be held together by obstinacy and stubbornness and sheer dumb luck. We travelled from system to system, keeping mostly to the Outer Rim, never settling anywhere. We were … not supposed to be noticed." He shrugged but there were shadows of old pain in his eyes. "So I learned to avoid notice. I was only a few weeks short of my twenty-third birthday when … well, when I ran into your Master, Gold." His smile turned rueful as he moved his gaze back to the cityscape. "He realised right away, saw right through my unconscious use of the Force as a shield and saw _me_. I think he was the first to ever really see me. He had crossed paths with my parents on numerous occasions in the past but I had never been present when they met, or I'm sure he would have taken action before. As it was it was much too late; as you know Force-sensitive children are usually taken from their families while still in infancy, and most Jedi would insist that anyone after five is too old to be trained. I had to fight tooth and nail to get them to accept you at nine. At twenty-three?" He shook his head. "I was never even interviewed by the council."

"Oh." Her voice sounded meek and disappointed even to her own ears.

"It was not meant to be, Ruby," he said kindly but firmly. "Like I said, I wouldn't have been a good Jedi. Gold helped me find another path to follow." He grimaced. "Well, I say 'helped'... I suppose 'forced' is closer to the truth. But it landed me where I am today, in a position where I can do good, and for that I will always be grateful."

Silence settled between them as they both looked out over the beautiful city bathed in the golden rays of the setting sun, lost in their own thoughts, thinking about the past.

"You said 'next to useless'," she said suddenly, making him turn back to her in surprise. "Does that mean you can use the Force despite not being trained at all? Besides the unconscious 'notice-me-not' thing, I mean."

He chuckled. "Well, I do have a few tricks up my sleeve. One is … well, I suppose it can be called a weak version of the infamous Jedi mind trick. I can't change a person's mind - not that I would've if I could, mind you," he hastened to add. "But I can sort of… project basic emotions. I can help people calm down. I can help them get a little control over their anger." He shrugged. "Nothing dramatic, just… a faint feeling of calm if they need it."

"Must be useful in political debates."

He didn't contradict her, smile wryly amused.

"Though I guess being able to actually _change_ their minds for them would be more practical."

He laughed out loud at that and the sound made an unexpected happiness bloom in her chest.

"Oh, no question about that!" He agreed. "Undeniably practical, though not really ethical. As it is I try not to make use of my trick too often. I feel it's a grey area, bordering on manipulation, even with the best of intentions… I much prefer to rely on my words to convince my colleagues."

Ruby smiled, feeling warm fondness join the happiness in her. She didn't know much about politics - too much talk and not enough action - but she had listened to Hopper's speeches over the HoloNet whenever she got the chance; his rhetoric was not as impenetrable as many of the other politicians', he kept things simple and seemed to speak as much for the common laborer as for the high and mighty. She had no doubt that he was capable of changing the minds of his opponents without any aid from the Force.

It undoubtedly helped too that he was a good and righteous man, qualities which came across clearly in his manners and bearing; it had earned him the respect of both his peers and the population. He had never been caught up in any of the scandals that seemed to abound among the elective of the Galactic Senate, had never been caught in a compromising situation, never been suspected of corruption.

Ruby had not been the least bit surprised when she had learned of his nomination to succeed the current Supreme Chancellor; it made total sense to her and upon receiving the news she had declared loudly to her friends that it was about time! But now she found herself wishing Hopper would retire from politics entirely - retire and become a nerf herder maybe. The nomination was believed to be the reason behind the attempt on his life; someone did not want him to be elected and were willing to go to extreme lengths.

"We should get going," she said reluctantly. "The captain is not fond of late stragglers."

Leroy was grumpy enough already, they really didn't need to add to it by being late for the pick-up. They were to be stuck on that ship for at least a week, after all. It wouldn't do to annoy the captain even before they set foot onboard.

Hopper sighed but straightened, looking out over the city with a wistful mien. "I wish I didn't have to leave," he said softly. "I have so much work to do, I don't like the thought of just abandoning everything half-finished. Surely the situation is not as serious as it's made out to be… Can't I just… lay low here?"

Frustrated that he didn't seem to realise how close he had been to dying - how close he still might be to danger - Ruby shook her head.

"No, sir," she said, adopting the no-nonsense tone of her grandmother's which left no room for argument. "We still haven't caught the culprits behind the assassination attempt, and until we do Queen Snow has ordered you out of the system." She softened her tone with difficulty. "She wants you safe, Senator."

_I do too._

"But I _am_ safe," he insisted, and forestalled her protests by adding: "I have a first rate body guard, after all."

Momentarily discombobulated Ruby grasped for something to say, feeling both flustered by the praise and frustrated that he would be so obtuse as to completely dismiss the danger he was in.

"Please do as you're told, Senator," she finally ground out. "I can keep you safe but you need to do as I tell you. Do you understand me?"

He nodded in acquiescence, all traces of humour gone in the face of her stern tone. "I bow to your experience and competence in this, Master Jedi."

The formal tone and the almost regal aloofness pained her after their friendly conversation only moments before, and for the first time since she had taken the trials Ruby felt unhappy about the title she had fought so hard to deserve. Not that she had deserved the title of master yet, but Hopper was nothing if not impeccably polite and respectful. But never had "Master Jedi" sounded so remote, so disconnected and formal. Ruby nodded once, unhappy to have created the distance between them but reminding herself that it was worth it if it kept him safe.

"We should get going," she repeated and he obediently followed her toward the spaceport without another word. With any luck they would be out of the system in just a couple of hours, leaving Coruscant and hopefully the fiends who had tried to murder him far, far behind.

They would return only when the Jedi sent word the criminals had been apprehended, not a moment before. Until then she would keep him safe. She wouldn't let even Senator Hopper himself get in the way of that.

He had saved her future once, and it was time now for her to repay the favour.

. o O o .

_tbc?_


End file.
